Kid Icarus: Grounded Awakening
by MetalManBlades
Summary: Pit, sent on a mission to protect Chrom on a treacherous journey, winds up without connection to the goddess Palutena. He must help Chrom and the Shepherds fight off the underworld army, risen, brigands, and even Dark Pit as they travel across continents in search of Palutena and the gems of the Fire Emblem. But beneath all of this, who is the REAL foe behind all of this chaos?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Lady Palutena?" Pit called out. He stood in the center of the courtyard outside of Palutena's Temple. He stared up at the statue of his goddess perched on top of the temple's gates, which were open to reveal the bright, morning sky.

"Right behind you, Pit." Pit turned and found himself face to face with Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit kneeled before her immediately.

"Rise, Pit." she beckoned. "You have done well."

Pit stood up again. His white tunic was wrapped around him and his golden wreath was in his hair. His sandals were tied to his feet and the shin guards were woven around the lace of the greek-styled-shoe. He had leather gauntlets attached to his arms, the left one with two golden rings of light, pulsing with the power of Palutena.

"Pit," the goddess continued. "You have yet another task before you. I am sending you to protect Chrom, a lord who will need your help against the forces of the underworld."

Pit nodded. "I will do what I can, Lady Palutena."

Palutena motioned for him to go. Pit turned and ran out of the courtyard, grabbing his golden bow from against the gate. He leaped out into the sky and stretched his snow white wings. Palutena's powers allowed him to soar out over the clouds and fly into the rapid winds. Pit flew fast, hoping to gain as much distance as possible.

After about four minutes, Pit noticed a small group of monsters flying ahead of him. Pit burst forward as he knew what they were.

"The Army of the Underworld!" he said. Pit drew back his bow as an arrow of pure energy materialized in his fingertips. He loosed the arrow, sending it flying into the tentacle of a Monoeye, which exploded into a purple hued mist.

This alerted the other Monoeyes and Syrens who were trailing it. They immediately turned and attacked, the Monoeyes firing their eye beams and the Syrens launching a spinning maneuver in his direction.

Pit placed both hands on the center of his bow and twisted his hands. The handle split into two as the laser bowstring disappeared and his bow was now two curved, golden blades. Pit spun in a circle towards them, slicing through three Syrens with ease. Pit crossed the blades in front of him as a fourth Syren sunk her claws around his blades. Pit flicked his blades out and kicked the Syren's face. This sent the Syren flying into two Monoeyes behind her.

Pit's wings suddenly began to burn, then stop. Pit's horror struck him as he realized the power of flight was all used up. He yelled out as he fell through the clouds, watching the realm beneath rush in closer and closer. He watched in silence as the land materialized and he saw a green, grassy plain where a horseman and two other humans were walking. He shut his eyes as he hit the ground, blacking out immediately.

Pit lay flat on his back, exhausted by his previous aerial encounter. He had just barely escaped from hell's minions with his life and now, to his surprise, didn't remember why the ambush occurred. Nothing was missing, so far as he could tell, but he couldn't hear Palutena.

"Chrom, we have to do something." Pit slowly started to open his eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" He now could see the two figures before him: a blue-haired noble, Chrom, dressed in white-tinted, lord's armor with a golden sword in the scabbard strapped to his side, and a young, blonde-haired girl, in a yellow dress, holding a staff in her hands.

"I don't know," the girl answered back. Just then, they saw Pit was aware of their presence. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"I see you're awake now," Pit shook his head a little after hearing the noble's voice.

"Hey there," the girl said. A small smile was present on her face

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom reached out his gloved hand. "Give me your hand."

Pit reached out and held onto the hand in front of him. He pulled himself up with the help of the noble. Pit steadied himself, not as tired as he was a moment ago.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, I am," Pit replied. "Thank you. Are you Chrom?"

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

Pit shook his head. "No, actually, I… it's strange, Your name, it just…came to me. I was sent to protect you, for some reason…"

"I can see that you have wings," Chrom observed. "That means you're not human. Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light. Where am I, anyway?"

"You don't remember where we are?"

"Hey, I've heard of this!" the girl interjected. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." Pit looked to see a brown-haired knight in pale blue armor standing up behind the noble. The knight held a long, silver lance in one hand and, with the other, was leading a horse in the same color armor as him. "We're to believe you remember your name, milord's name, and your master's name, but not how you wound up here? On top of that, how do we know that you are a servant of a goddess we've never even heard of?"

Pit stretched out his wings. "It's the truth, sir."

"What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom continued. "We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"All the same, Milord," the knight stated. "I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." At this, the horse snorted as if in agreement.

"Right then," the noble answered. "We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Hold up just a minute!" Pit exclaimed. "Don't I get any say in this matter?"

"Peace, friend," the noble replied. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

The three "Shepherds," as Chrom put it, lead him down a dirt path that lead out of the field he was in. After a while, Pit asked them, "What do you plan to do with me? Am I to be imprisoned by the very race I am trying to save?"

"Hah!" the noble replied. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are?" Pit inquired. "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" the knight chuckled. "Hah! Someone pay this actor for he plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

"Frederick, please." Chrom turned to Pit. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, I am the Captain of the Shepherds. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed. "Hmph! Ignore my older brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening! Especially for an angel like you!"

"Sure would've," Pit remarked. He stretched out his wings upon hearing that Lissa knew what he was. "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

"Heh," Chrom replied. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom nodded at the knight standing behind Pit.

"A title I shall wear with pride," the knight stated. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, Pit, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand," Pit agreed "I myself need to when I am separated from Palutena."

"Palutena?" Chrom asked. "Is that a friend of yours? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we…"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa shouted. "The town!"

Chrom, Frederick, and Pit all looked towards where Lissa was pointing. There stood a town with thick, black smoke pouring out in three separate stacks. The town was on fire! Screams from a villager carried out to their ears. The town was under attack!

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed. "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick inquired.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replied.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa stressed. With that, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick all sped ahead to the town, leaving Pit behind.

"But what about…" Pit called. He ran after them, sprinting to catch up and letting his wings stretch out behind him.

Garrick had achieved what he wanted. He had invaded the small town and set it ablaze, caused havoc in his name, and had plundered the town of all the precious valuables he and his men could find. He was rich! He now stood in front of the flaming cathedral, which stood near the river that flowed through town. The only way across was a ten-foot-wide bridge that his thugs had controlled and the square on the other side of the river was cleared. No one could stop his efforts now, or so he thought as he chuckled to himself, holding his female hostage close.

"Gwa ha ha!" he bellowed. "Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for those Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-Stay away from me!" she screamed. "Please! Somebody! HEEEEEELP!"

Chrom and Frederick screeched to a halt a short distance from the square. Chrom drew his sword and Frederick readied his lance.

"Chrom!" yelled Lissa. "We have to stop them!"

"Don't worry!" Chrom shouted back. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

"Wait!" Pit called out. Pit slid across the ground, stopping right in front of Chrom, who now turned to face him.

"Pit!" Chrom replied. "You followed us! Why?"

Pit extended his right arm, and a golden, double-bladed bow appeared in his hand. "I figured you could use some heavenly help! I know my way around the battlefield, if you'll have me."

Chrom nodded. "Of course, strength in numbers. Just don't act recklessly!"

Pit immediately split his bow into twin blades that looked like extended daggers. "My bow works for close quarters combat and long range attacks. Don't worry about me."

"Bow?" Chrom asked. "You're an archer?"

"Alright boys!" Garrick bellowed. "Ya'll know the routine! Take 'em down and make sure they stay down!"

Chrom, Frederick, and Pit charged forward. As a brigand mage sent a fire spell towards Pit, he spun his blades as they passed through the spell. "Not really," he replied, slashing through the enemy's tome. "I have a vast range of weaponry. My weapons aren't what you're thinking of."

Pit locked the two blades back into bow formation and drew back an arrow of plasma. It flew through two ruffians before landing in the chest of another mage.

Chrom slashed down his first bandit as Pit slew his seventh. "I've got their leader!" Pit shouted at the regal swordsman.

Pit jumped into the air and used his wings to glide over the river, landing on the other side, right in front of Garrick.

Garrick chuckled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Shepherds. Prepare to taste steel, you half-baked-chicken!" He swung his axe downward, just as Pit slid out of the way. Pit took an offensive stance as Garrick reared back for another strike.

"For your information," Pit remarked. "I'm an angel!" At this, Garrick threw his axe at Pit, who spun his twin blades in a figure-eight maneuver that sliced Garrick's axe into a pile of sawdust. The head of the axe flew over Pit and landed in the river. Garrick raised his fists into the air as Pit ran up and planted his foot into the bandit's face, knocking him out. Pit leapt over the leader and kicked him into the mage at the bridge, forcing both bandits into the water. Chrom and Frederick managed to knock out the final two brigands just as the mage's tome landed back on the stone bridge.

"Well, that settles it." Pit announced as his bow disappeared.

"Lucky for the town that we were close by," Lissa stated. "But holy wow, Pit! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim," Chrom agreed, sheathing his sword. "That much is for sure."

"Indeed," Frederick interjected. "Perhaps you might even be capable of explaining how you came here."

Pit flapped his wings to shake off some loose feathers. "As I told you," he replied. "I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Her goal is to protect humans from total extinction. Palutena usually guides me by speaking through my mind, but I can't hear her voice now. I have no way of knowing my purpose here, but as long as you fight for peace, I would like to aid you any way that I can. I have now shared all that I am certain of."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom answered. "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick turned to his Captain. "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

Chrom frowned at his knightly companion. "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Pit's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such a valuable asset to our cause? I believe Pit, as odd as his story might be."

Pit nodded. "Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom turned to him. "So, how about it? Will you join us, Pit?"

Pit made a short, quick bow. "It would be my pleasure."

Frederick turned back to Chrom. "Did you notice, milord? Their leader spoke with a plegian accent."

Pit tilted his head off to one side. "Plegian? What's that?"

Chrom turned back to Pit. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa clutched her staff tightly. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Frederick nodded. He took off his right gauntlet and readjusted it as he gave his reply. "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger, for it will cloud your judgement."

Lissa shook her head. "I know, I know… Don't worry, I'll get used to all of this."

Just then, a villager ran up to them. He had a slight smile on his face. "Milord, please." he panted out. "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick turned and shook his head. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." He glanced at Pit and said, "The capital."

Lissa went on as if she didn't hear Frederick. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply…" She stopped. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" She turned to Frederick with a sad look on her face. "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick just shrugged. "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

Lissa's face turned to horror as she realized the knight had made up his mind. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Pit took one look at the knight and chuckled a little. "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

Chrom nodded. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Gotcha," Pit noted.

Frederick cleared his throat. "You do realize I AM still present?"

Chrom chuckled. "Oh, we realize." Lissa giggled in agreement.

Frederick frowned. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Ready to go, Pit? The capital isn't far."

Pit nodded. The four heroes now headed out of town, waving good-bye to the villagers they had saved. It was one of many encounters that would plague their journeys.

**Author's Note:** I am really sorry for what happened to this chapter the first time. I did use HTML, which now I just need to copy and paste. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Regardless, please take another look at this crossover again. I fixed the bug for this chapter, but if it comes up again, please email me at Metalmanblades and give me subject line: FORMAT PROBLEM! I will then correct it as notified. However, DO NOT SPAM MY EMAIL FOR ANY REASON OTHER THAN A FORMATTING ISSUE! Thanks for looking over it again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Risen

**Chapter 1:**

After walking through the woods for some time, night fell upon the group. The four travelers stopped and decided to camp where they were. Lissa was upset by the surroundings.

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh!" She bent over forward a bit. "Won goph in mah mouph!" Lissa proceeded to hack and cough as hard as she could.

Chrom just chuckled. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa was disgusted at her previous encounter "...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Pit turned his mind towards other things. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Frederick nodded. "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

As it turned out, Chrom was on food patrol, Frederick cleared the campsite and lit the fire, and Pit gathered firewood. Lissa, like the lady she was, refused to do more than needed from her.

Chrom had managed to kill a bear and roasted it over the campfire. He had missed the taste of bear meat as it was his favorite animal meat.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He then noticed Lissa had not even touched her portion "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

Lissa scowled. "Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spare us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Pit?" She turned to face the angel. "...Uh, Pit?"

Pit had started on his second helping already and was halfway through it. He stopped midway to his next bite and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

Pit shook his head. "Angels like me can go weeks without food. My appetite just caught up with me today."

Chrom nodded back at his sister. "Just eat it, Lissa." He held up a half gnawed muscle. "Meat is meat."

Lissa shook her head. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

Frederick gave a silent chuckle. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

Pit noticed the knight's uneaten portion as he was finishing his own. "Are you going to eat that?"

Lissa placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! Why aren't YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick handed his meat over to Pit. "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

Lissa frowned at her armored comrade. "Yeah right, Frederick!"

Regardless, Pit dug into the third portion and polished it off as Chrom had finished. The rest of the bear was made into jerky for Chrom and Pit if they got hungry later. They all went to sleep one by one, resting as the quiet night allowed them to.

Suddenly, Pit was jolted awake. He heard a voice, a familiar voice that had once been treacherous before her support had helped him defeat Hades. He listened intently, hoping to hear her child-like voice again.

"Pit!" it called. "What are you doing? You should be on patrol now! Your new friends will be attacked soon!"

Pit recognized it as Viridi's voice. He knew that if she told him something like that, it was bound to be true. Pit stood up and adjusted his gauntlets again.

Just then, Lissa yawned. "What's wrong, Pit?"

Pit knelt in front of the sleeping lady. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is about to happen."

Lissa stood and stretched out a little. "Define 'something.'"

Pit explained. "I'm not sure what exactly, but I think I'll have a look around."

Lissa picked up her staff. "Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

Pit shrugged. "Why not? Just stay close to me."

Lissa nodded. "Of course."

Pit and Lissa walked out away from the campsite and looked around the immediate area. They stopped after a good twenty minutes of patrolling around.

Lissa took in the sights of the forest. "It sure is dark." Then, she noticed something "...And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

Pit crossed his arms. "Something is definitely wrong here."

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Lissa cried out as she fell onto one knee.

"Aaah! What's happening!"

Pit readied himself in combat position, extending a hand to support Lissa. "What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!"

Just as he said this, trees started to fall towards them from a far off area. The sound grew closer and closer until Pit could see the trees tumbling.

"Lissa, run!" He pushed Lissa off towards the camp and shouted again: "Go!"

Pit and Lissa ran at a brisk pace. As they ran, the ground behind Pit shifted and raised to create a cliff with lava flowing from its side. The fire spread out, but began to slow its burning as Pit and Lissa stopped in a small clearing.

Lissa pointed at the sky behind Pit. "Pit, what IS that?!"

'That' just happened to be a round, blue 'eye.' It was a portal. From it appeared two figures that landed on the ground in front of them. Both were dark skinned, red eyed, undead humans, armed with axes.

Pit drew his bow. "Lissa, You'd better stand back."

Lissa nodded and stepped back against a nearby boulder. Pit watched as the first undead human ran towards him, axe held high. Pit flipped over it and slashed down its back with the blade of his bow.

That blow was not enough to finish off the undead. It swung its axe around and Pit blocked it with his bow. Pit threw off the axe, kicked the undead onto the ground, and jumped onto it, sinking his blades into its back. It dissolved into a purple smoke, disappearing quickly.

At that moment, Pit heard a scream. He realized that there were two!

Pit swiveled his body around towards the noise. "Lissa!"

Lissa was being approached by the other undead warrior. She had no defense! Pit ran towards her, realizing he may be too late. The warrior raised its axe high in the air.

What Pit saw next happened all in one second. First, a mysterious figure dressed in blue landed in front of Lissa, who had shut her eyes. Second, the axe fell down and hit the blue clad warrior's sword. Third, the blue clad warrior cried out, "Help!"

Pit Ran forward at full sprint. He yelled out, causing the undead warrior to drop its axe in surprise. In one motion, Pit's blades and the blue clad warrior's sword slashed through the torso of the undead fighter. It disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

The blue clad warrior sheathed his sword. Pit and Lissa both stared at him.

"What an entrance," Pit remarked. "What's your name?"

Pit never got his answer. The blue clad warrior fled through the trees. Pit and Lissa began pursuit, but instead ran into Chrom and Frederick at the edge of a clearing..

Chrom called out to them. "Pit! Lissa! Are you hurt?"

Lissa ran towards them. "Frederick! Chrom!"

Pit turned to Chrom as well. "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

Chrom shook his head. "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Frederick turned the attention back to Lissa. "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…"

Lissa nodded. "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Then she remembered. "Hey, where did he go?"

Frederick faced the field where more of the undead 'zombies' were gathering. "We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom agreed as Sully rode up. Sully was another one of Chrom's forces. She was dressed in red cavalier's attire and rode a brown horse similar to Frederick's. Her red hair had been cut short to avoid being a weak point and she had a look of complete courage. She called out to Chrom as she rode up.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

At that moment, another person stepped out from the forest. The figure was dressed in ruffles all around like he was Shakespeare. Other than being armed with a bow and quiver of arrows, he seemed unfit for battle.

"Hold, milady!" he called out.

The cavalier turned and appeared to talk him down before an axe hurled through the air towards them. The cavalier spun her lance and knocked it away. They both focused on the battle from then on out.

Pit ran towards an undead soldier and spun his blades in an arc. The second blade connected and sliced the enemy in half, causing it to crumble apart. The undead warriors were throwing axes left and right as Pit raced up and slashed at their chests.

Just as Pit tore through the tenth soldier, he noticed Chrom and Sully were attacking a warrior who looked like an Indian Chief. Pit yelled out at them as he steadied an arrow. Sully slung her arm out as she passed Chrom. He took it and mounted as Pit loosed the arrow, which flew into the chest of the Chief. It exploded in a cloud of purple smoke.

Frederick rode up to Pit with Lissa on his horse. As Chrom and Sully trotted up, the archer ran up to him. The blue fighter was standing right behind him as Frederick assessed the situation.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others."

The masked man nodded and sheathed his sword again. He said nothing for a moment, but Lissa spoke up.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom added his thoughts on the fighter. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The warrior calmly gave his answer: "You may call me Marth."

Chrom seemed surprised. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head, not wanting to engage in conversation. "I'm not here to talk about me." He turned his attention to Pit. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

Marth left without saying another word, hurrying off into the forest. Lissa's response was the same as Chrom's.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Her call for further answers was never answered that evening.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Pit replied.

Frederick shook his head as if shrugging off a worried thought. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

The party of six now made their way to Ylisstol, hurrying as fast as they could go.

The band of Shepherds, as they were called, arrived in Ylisstol as the morning sun rose. The gates had been opened for them, and the marketplace was busier than a beehive during the springtime.

Pit gazed upon the peaceful city in awe. "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people gathering in times of peace!"

Frederick looked relieved. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa sighed. "Well, that's a relief!"

Nearby, an elderly villager shouted out, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

Pit looked ahead and saw a procession of guards and a royal figure. The royal appeared to be a female, dressed in a circular headdress of pure gold. She was robed in white and green, and had a mark on her forehead that matched the one on Chrom's arm, though Pit just now noticed this.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Pit inquired.

Frederick nodded in reply. "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

Pit seemed a little nervous. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this? It wasn't safe for Viridi or for another human royal from where I'm most known."

Frederick laughed off the statement. "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom added on as he turned towards Pit. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Pit chuckled a little. "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa added

"Yes, I imagine she…" Pit began. He stopped himself as he thought about what Lissa had just said. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

Frederick nodded. "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

Pit took a step back. "You said you were 'shepherds'!"

Chrom nodded as well. "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

Pit fell to one knee. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom chuckled at the angel. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Pit rose. "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing."

Frederick sighed. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

The procession turned around and made its way back to a palace at the end of the street. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom noticed. "Would you like to meet her?"

Pit nodded, and the party then followed the procession down the street to the palace.

Emmeryn stood in the throne room of the castle, gazing out at the four Shepherds who had recently arrived. She wore her pale green and tan robe with the legacy lace that depicted the previous Exalts before her. Over her head was a halo of sorts, formed as a sign of royalty. In her hand, she held a sceptre with a crescent moon and ocean sapphire suspended in the center. She greeted her audience with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How was your patrol?"

Chrom nodded in reply. "Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while. Our people are as safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Phila, Captain of the Pegasus Knights, was standing in the corner of the room. "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom turned to face her. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

Lissa giggled a little. "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn looked at Pit. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom turned to his sister. "This is Pit. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. He says that he is here to help us in the future."

Emmeryn made a slight bow. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Pit."

Pit shook his head. "Not at all, milady! I do as Lady Palutena has told me."

Frederick cleared his throat loudly. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Pit claims to have lost his memory about his arrival, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy.

Chrom scowled at the wary knight. Emmeryn looked to Chrom for his word. Chrom gave his distinct answer to the implied question.

"He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me. Besides, he is more powerful than I am. He may be able to help our Shepherds become better protectors."

Emmeryn nodded in approval. "Well then, Pit... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Pit bowed. "Thank you."

Emmeryn turned her kind gaze to Frederick. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

Frederick nodded slightly. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." He redirected his sight to Phila. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Phila nodded. "Yes, sir. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn looked towards Chrom. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

Chrom nodded. "Absolutely."

Lissa sighed. "I think that's our cue, Pit! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

Lissa led Pit out of the castle and into the courtyard, they walked out towards a small stone structure near the stables. As Pit and Lissa walked, Pit felt a familiar presence grow stronger with each step. The closer he got, the stronger the aura. The source was undoubtedly within the building Lissa was leading him into.

**Author's note:** I have to be honest, I did not know how many different people would release deviations of this certain cross-over. I will try to keep this as interesting as possible, but be warned: there will be spoilers for both games from here on out. I will not spoil the sidequests of Awakening or the whole storyline for Uprising, but the main story of Awakening and certain spoilers from Uprising will be given within this cross-over. Expect Hades, Dark Pit, Viridi, Pandora, and the Underworld Army to make appearances throughout this story. The action will begin next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Underworld Foes

Pit and Lissa walked into the small stone building. Inside stood an orange knight in the far corner, a fighter and a pink-clad Pegasus Knight standing at a table, and a lady in a pink dress with an umbrella at another table a bit farther away. Another corner of the room was shaded to hide three more figures in it. As soon as she walked in, Lissa made a small pirouette, arms outstreched.

"Well, here we are: the Shepherds Garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

Pit took two steps in and heard a loud shriek. Pit watched as the lady at the farther table ran up and threw her arms around Lissa.

"Lissa!" she screamed. "My treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

After her friend let go, Lissa energetically replied, "Oh, hey, Maribelle."

Maribelle's concern immediately changed to frustration.

"'Oh, hey', yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

Pit nodded. "If it eases your concerns at all, she was safe with me."

Maribelle turned and looked toward Pit, flipped her hair, and walked away. The fighter at the table chuckled and walked up to him.

"Hey, newcomer! Where'd you get those fancy fliers?"

Pit flapped his wings. "Always had them, but I could never use them on my own."

"Cool!" The fighter now faced Lissa. "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

Lissa crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Vaike pointed his thumb back at himself. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?"

The Pegasus Knight that Vaike had left at the table now stepped forward. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

Pit smiled, a little embarrassed that he had the news. "He's in a council meeting at the moment, but will be out shortly."

Vaike looked at the knight. "You seriously need to stop all of this sighing over Chrom whenever he's not around. You gained more wounds during practice than when I forgot my axe to the last training session! Focus, Sumia."

Sumia sighed again, saying nothing to anyone. Vaike now turned to Lissa.

"So, who's the stranger with the wings?"

Lissa giggled. "No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Pit! He just joined the Shepherds. He says he's from Skyworld and that he's the servant of Palutena, the goddess of light. You should have seen him in battle yesterday: he ended the fight in four jostling moves!"

Vaike frowned. "Okay, but can he do this?" Vaike then let out the biggest belch that Pit had ever heard.

Pit just hung his head and smiled. "Don't do that again. You have ladies in your presence!"

Lissa nodded. "That was horrifying, Vaike."

Just then, Chrom walked into the Garrison. Sumia was the first to notice.

"Captain!" She took two steps and then tripped over her left foot. She hit the ground, causing papers to fly into the air and flutter all around.

Chrom sighed. "Sumia, those boots of yours again?"

Sumia got up and sputtered as she dusted herself off. "No! I mean, yes! I mean..."

Chrom turned his attention to the others. "We have a mission to Regna Ferox."

Pit tilted his head to one side. "Another nation?"

Chrom nodded. "They're our northern neighbor. I need a team of volunteers."

Lissa, Vaike, and Pit all said, "I volunteer!" at the same time.

"So will we," came a voice from the corner. The three figures emerged to reveal them as Viridi and Phosphora, two of Pit's allies against the Underworld Army, and a third figure, a tactician in dark robes and carrying a Levin Sword and Thoron tome. The tactician spoke up first.

"I am Robin, a new tactician hired by Chrom before he left for the south. I believe Pit here knows Viridi and Phosphora."

Pit nodded. "Goddess of Nature and her electric lieutenant."

Phosphora giggled. "So formal, Pit, as always. Still cute as ever though!"

Pit blushed, but shook off the flirting. "Viridi, why are you here?"

Viridi picked a purple berry off of her staff. "I am here to help you Pit. Palutena sent me here to find you after you went off the grid, but Phosphora and I got tangled up in the prophecy for the future. I won't spoil anything, but there is a dark future ahead. A traveling mercenary told me what happens, and he claimed to be from the future. I just took his word because his intentions were pure. It means the end of the whole world is near and unlike our own world, this kingdom of Ylisse tends to preserve nature and its resources. Where you go, Phosphora and I will be right there with you."

Pit nodded. Preparations began and they headed out at daybreak.

About halfway to Regna Ferox, the Shepherds encountered the Risen army and some familiar enemies. Underworld forces had joined them, making them tougher and meaner than ever.

"How did they get here?" Pit asked.

Chrom shrugged. "You know these creatures?"

Viridi spoke up. "These enemies are a part of the underworld army. They are after the souls of humans to build up their army."

Vaike threw his axe forward and charged. He was greeted by a Monoeye running into him and knocking him out.

Pit and Viridi teamed up as Viridi enabled the power of flight for him and Pit gave her a set of Viridi Claws. Viridi served as a fully fledged fighter on the ground while Phosphora and Pit battled air forces.

Chrom reached the leader, which appeared to be a Reaper. Chrom charged and ducked as the Reaper swung its scythe. He leapt into the air, slashing upward in an arc and splitting the Reaper in half. It disappeared and left behind a bronze sword.

The battle lasted four minutes, but it seemed like it was over before it began. Chrom ordered his Shepherds to take what supplies could be taken from the soldiers that fell in opposition. Axes and lances were the main crop of supplies, but Pit and Phosphora found a Dark Pit Staff and a Silver Bow. These weapons were Pit's rival's favorite tools, so how did they get into this realm?

Deep in the bowels of an old dragon skeleton, a warrior dressed in black walked through the cave built around the bones of the beast. Though the darkness hid him from sight, he was an enemy of one of our companions, and he loved to be alone. He had usurped power once before, and he planned to do it again. This time just might end the whole world - if he succeeded...


	4. Chapter 3: Feroxi Hostility

Chrom and company had come to a halt. Snow had begun to fall and the wind began to blow. Lissa shivered, trying to keep as warm as she could, but it was no use, she was as cold as a Popsicle. Frederick kept her close to him and his horse to shelter the frozen princess from the wind. Ahead was a fortress, a stone barrier that kept Ylisse and Regna Ferox divided.

Robin shuddered. "I can sense danger ahead. The Feroxi are not on good terms with us lately, are they?"

Chrom shook his head. "Plegians have been posing as royalty trying to start a war between Ylisse and Regna Ferox. They fail quite often, mainly having improper documentation with them, but they can never bring down the guards of the border. I've seen their strategies played out before, but I've never tested myself against them in battle. Hostility might be due to the Plegian scum trying to start a war."

Pit nodded. "We'll need to be cautious then, won't we?"

Chrom drew his sword. "Be on your guard!" he called out. "These Feroxi might mistake us for posers and try to attack us, but do not let them catch you off guard.

Sumia had stopped a while back to tend to a Pegasus that had been wounded. Chrom had hoped to have her here with him and wished that she had let someone stay with her.

Chrom thought of her as he stepped up to the fortress. He looked up as the captain of the guard called out to him.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Chrom hollered back. "I am Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, and I wish to speak with the Khan."

The captain called back. "Right! And I'm the Queen of Valm! How DARE you pass as Ylissian Royalty! Your crimes will be your undoing!"

Frederick called out before Chrom could reply again. "What? We've come under direct orders of the Exalt Emmeryn herself!"

The captain called down again. "I could care less! If you are the Shepherds, PROVE YOURSELF! I, Riami, challenge you to a fight of the armies!"

Chrom called back in return. "Is there no way that you'll listen to reason?"

But all he heard was Raimi's command to her soldiers, "ATTACK!"

Pit and Phosphora took off, flying straight towards Chrom as four spears were thrown down at him from the wall. Pit and Phosphora realized that they were too late to save him, hoping that the spears would miss. Chrom spun his sword, almost nocking one out of the sky.

He was swept away by an unseen force. He looked up, realizing that he was rescued by Sumia, who was now riding the Pegasus that she had saved a while ago. They flew around the ledge of the fortress at a safe distance and then landed in front of the company.

Chrom lept off of the Pegasus and raised his sword. "Shepherds, TO ARMS! Try not to kill a single enemy, but knock them out when able!"

Pit and Phosphora looked at each other and nodded. Phosphora handed Pit a Phosphora Bow, fashioned from of her powers, and motioned for him to advance. The two of them flew forward, rising up next to the fortress and performing an ambush on the guards at the top. Three out of four of the guards fell to their knees, but the fourth guard fell backward after he tried to dodge the bolt of lightning from Phosphora.

Pit landed on the fortress and pressed off the wall, flying right at Raimi. He slammed into Raimi, knocking her onto her back. Pit switched to the Guardian Orbitars in his bag and raise the shields. Raimi got up, readied her stance, and hurled her lance at Pit. It bounced off of the shields and lodged itself into the wall behind Raimi.

At that moment, Chrom arrived. He slammed into Raimi from her right and knocked off her pauldron. Raimi admitted defeat and allowed them to pass through on to the Palace of the East Khan.

While they traveled, Pit wondered something. "Why did she let us pass after the fight we had?"

Chrom looked back at the angel. "The Feroxi prefer battle to politics."

Frederick cut him off. "Or rather battle IS their politics."

Viridi chimed in. "I see. Whoever wins the battle gets their way and the loser has to own up. Kind of barbaric, if you ask me."

Phosphora scoffed. "Then again, everything is barbaric to you."

Pit nodded. "That's what she says about all humans in general."

Phosphora giggled. "I've said this before in our first battle, but your such a cutie, Pit."

Pit blushed. "Please don't bring that up again. It makes me blush."

Phosphora giggled again. "Don't count on it, Pit. I'll do what I desire."

Frederick frowned at them. "Can we keep going without all of this flirting?"

Viridi chuckled. "I don't think we'll be able to. Phosphora is a little more free spirited than you think."

With that, the company continued on to the Palace, making light of the situations in previous adventures.


End file.
